


Our Reality

by casietiel



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comic Con, Conventions, Cute, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Malec, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casietiel/pseuds/casietiel
Summary: Clary heads to an alternate time line where Shadowhunters are just a TV show and book series. Jace, Izzy, Alec, Simon and Magnus end up tagging along.





	Our Reality

Clary doesn't remember the last time she cared about anything other than saving her mother and defeating Valentine. And if that meant traveling to another dimension, then so be it. Clary didn't even seem to be worried about Meliorn's warning, about how she might get consumed in the alternate version of herself. Any risk to save her mother, was more than worth taking. 

Clary walked through a forest with overpowering trees and green walls of leaves. Jace was beside her, saying something to Meliorn, in a sarcastic tone that Clary was no stranger to. 

She let herself admire the beauty of this world, instead of focusing on the pain the seelies and other downworlders may cause for her. 

The trio approached a pair of trees, both looking slightly out of place next to the others. There was something mystical about them, and when Meliorn began twisting and moving the leaves and vines that crawled up the trees, Clary's curiosity was answered. These trees were the portal to the alternate universe.

"What's so different about that other world?" Clary asked Meliorn, watching the plant life submitting to the Seelie man's will.

Meliorn's movements reminded Clary of the way Magnus used his magic. It was fluid and strong but exact.

"In the world, shadowhunters and demons and downworlders never existed. Your life is a television show as well as a book series, with quite a large following. You will probably take the place of the actress who plays Clary in the alternate universe." 

Clary's mouth fell open in confusion. She had been through so much pain and suffering, who would enjoy watching that? 

"Well I can't say I'm surprised people would want to watch this." Jace gestured up and down his body with a smug smirk painted on his face. Clary scoffed fondly, fighting not to smile at him. Meliorn didn't react. 

"Since you will take the place of the alternate dimensions Clary, you may become consumed by her life. If you don't wish to loose this world's Clary Fairchild, you must find something to ground yourself."

Clary nodded, "Sounds easy enough."  
"I still don't like that I can't come with you." Jace scowled, crossing his arms. 

"I'll be okay Jace, it's a simple mission. I just have to find the portal to Valentine. I'll be fine." Clary knew that no amount of arguing could soothe Jace's worry, but she still smiled at him. Jace smiled back responding, 

"I still don't like this."

Meliorn interrupted their bickering. 

"It's ready, good luck Clary." A door appeared between the pair of trees, with a lock standing proud in the center. It turned to unlock itself, revealing a bright purple blue light. Clary squinched her eyes up, holding a hand over the top of her face. She began walking towards the light, taking a deep breath. Jace grabbed her arm before she could walk far. 

"Be careful." He warned, for perhaps the 20th time that morning. 

"I will." Clary took a final look at Jace, shining like an angel in the purple light streaming from the portal. 

Clary turned back towards the opened door, and walked slowly but with purpose through it.  
She didn't know what she expected but it certainly wasn't this. Her hair, which was up in the other world, had fallen down her shoulders. She felt makeup on her face, and the itchiness that came with lace fabric. 

An entire crowd was in front of her, but she could only see silhouettes and camera flashes. She was seated at a long table, with a bottle of water in front of her. 

It was unbearably overwhelming, and she felt her hands begin to shake where they sat on her thighs. There was a murmur coming from the crowd but no one at the table was speaking. She looked from her right to left seeing Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Jace, Luke, Simon as well as some unfamiliar faces. They were all staring at her expectingly, as if waiting for her to say something. 

"Kat?" Izzy asked her, obviously seeming amused by Clary's confusion. Clary looked around again, this time seeing a young girl at a microphone dressed as her. Clary immediately recognized the scene, and took a breath to compose herself. She was a fan convention of some sort and the girl at the microphone was waiting for the answer to her question. Clary had always wanted to go to a convention with Simon, but not like this. 

Clary shook her head to rid of her thoughts and leaned into the microphone propped on the table in front of her. 

"Can you repeat the question?" Clary asked, trying to sound calm. Even across the room she could see the young girls eyes lighting up at her opportunity to speak to Clary's actress, and she repeated her question. 

"If you could choose, who would Clary end up with, Simon or Jace?" 

Every effort to relax was undone and her heart pounded in her ears. Out of every question she couldve been asked, it was this. But, she knew she couldn't disrupt this world's timeline and she tried to answer nonetheless. 

"That's a really good question. I think Clary has feelings for both the boys and if you had the opportunity to ask her she wouldn't know what to say." Clary smiled, proud of herself and her response. 

Jace, who was next to her, leaned into his microphone. Except, it wasn't Jace. He had no runes and his hair was darker. He wore a patterned button up shirt and jeans. Clary managed to steal a look at the name tag sitting on the table in front of him. "Dominic Sherwood."

"I think she wants to know who you would choose." Dominic said with a smug smile on his face. Simon's actor spoke up too, from where he sat on the other side of Dominic. 

"Yeah I wanna know this too." The crowd was exploding with laughter and people either screaming 'Simon!' or 'Jace!' 

Clary was at a lost for words, she could never honestly answer this question. She played ini mini myni mo in her head to just choose, and it turned out to pick Jace. 

"I think I would choose Jace because...." Clary looked at Dominic and then to her other side, where Izzy's actress sat. ".. I want Simon to end up with Isabelle." Clary finished, nearly falling out of her chair when the audience roared in hoots and screams. 

When everyone simmered down Dominic looked to Simon's actor, who Clary noticed was named Alberto, and stuck his tounge out. Alberto responded with an eye roll and the crowd laughed again. Dominic stopped pretending to be mean to Alberto and gave him a side hug, a huge smile on his face. Clary never thought she would see those two getting along. She reminded herself that it wasn't Jace or Simon before her attention was grabbed by the assumed facilitor of the convention. 

"I'm sorry everyone, but that was the last question. I hope you enjoyed our panel!" He said, gesturing for the cast to stand up.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this concept, please comment/leave kudos so I know I should continue!


End file.
